


'Happy birthday.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [60]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Sex, Dominant Mark Tuan, Established Relationship, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Making Love, Mark Tuan-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strip Tease, Stripper Jackson, Topping from the Bottom, Waiter Mark, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'Happy birthday.'

**4:25 PM**

"Isn't today Mark-hyung's birthday?"

Jackson looked at Jinyoung and nodded with a ever-present smile on his face."Yes,yes it is."He replied,still smiling."And what about it Jinnie?"

Jinyoung gave him a look."You're going to do what I think you're going to do,aren't you?"He asked and Jackson simply smirked in response.


End file.
